


Into the House of Death

by MetalAmadeus



Series: Wild Hopes [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Metal /m/, Magic, Swordfighting, Swords, Swords & Sorcery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalAmadeus/pseuds/MetalAmadeus
Summary: In a world long forgotten, there is danger lurking. Guardians are trained and sent out to fight off this danger. What danger, might you ask? Well, but of course the only kind of danger you could ask for in a world of fantasy! Demons...





	Into the House of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [In dedication to Sir Christopher Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=In+dedication+to+Sir+Christopher+Lee).



> Another tribute to my favourite band Manowar, inspired by Into the House of Death. This was supposed to be the first story I was going to post in this whole project, but Call to Arms took over.
> 
> Important! For those who wish to see how a zweihander/ montante is supposed to be used you can search the word in YouTube. Also, look up the Montanterochannel. The guys made a great work in visualizing the basic rules of wielding such a sword, and also explaining them. Most commendable.
> 
> To understand basic concepts behind wielding any twohanded sword lookup The Modern Rogue channel and the video How to Fight With a Longsword.
> 
> Enjoy or suffer, I am not responsible for your choices, as such I don't care.

\m/

Judy Hopps couldn't believe her luck. At first in a good way, since she was actually assigned to a province for active duty as a guardian. Then she felt something wasn't right. None of the other cadets were assigned yet, and according to the local gossip queen, or in this case king, a portly cheetah by the name Clawhauser, this was the fastest anyone got an area appointed that fast.

This got the bunny doe, first of her kind to actually become a full fledged guardian, wary. As such she turned to the best source of information. Her one true friend that never judged or laughed at her, and was always ready to impart upon her all and any kind of knowledge the doe might seek. The library.

So far the results made her grey ears droop down on her back. The Charlemagne Castle was located almost two hundred miles to north from both the capital city of Zootopia, where she wished to be sent since she graduated top of her class, and the province of Triburrows, from whence her family hailed and lived. Owned by a lone wolf noble, going by the name of Sir Christopher Leeson, who was also the sole ruler of the Fallenrock province for the last forty eight years. The region was relatively small, two days on a strider across its widest part, with around eleven thousand mammals claiming their homes there. Mostly middle sized predators, with large canine and vulpine population. Probably no other bunnies, since they tended to stay away from such places. Additional features included: no noticeable activity of the doors, also called portals, a single knight responsible for surveillance. All in all, a place that was not suitable for training new promising guardians.

Judy Hopps didn't like her assignment, not one bit. But when confronting the superior responsible for sending the cadets out for their final training under, the doe was met with something she hated most. Dismissal. And a gruff: "I don't care", from the buffalo in charge. And that is why, despite all her displeasure, Judy found herself approaching the immovable stone fortress, built atop a series of tall hills.

\m/

Sir Charles was a tall well built individual, even for a grey wolf, his eyes painted in the orange of a sunset, fur almost completely losing its previous shine and now being of unremarkable grey colour. Judging from her sources, Judy supposed he was in his seventies, but from the crystal clear gaze, imposing presence, swift movements and an extremely loud voice, he probably wasn't aware of this, probably still believing himself to be in his thirties.

The wolf was not amused with her being late. Even though it was no fault of hers. On the way here she met a fox, dressed in some ragtag garbs, carrying around a strange polearm with what seemed like a cross at its top, that caught the doe's attention. As it turned out, he was just a discharged soldier, who was on his way back home, back to his wife and son. And the polearm was a work in progress of one of his perished friends, that the tod took with himself. The fox just wished it was easier to find some meal and a roof over his head, as he had no money left and still a two day journey to make. Troubled by his story, Judy decided to help the fox out with some coin, knowing how hard it was for predators, especially as ill perceived by the prey population as foxes, coyotes, hyenas… That though delayed her journey by quite some time, since she also treated the fox to a late lunch.

But that story was of no interest to the nobleman. Sir Christopher went over the rules she was to follow while staying in the castle, since she was a guardian of his district, and as such, his vassal. They were as follows: not to harass the population; not to intrude upon privacy of him or other two inhabitants of the castle; not to shirk from her duties once they were given to her by the senior guardian of this region. The most important though was not to come close to the blueberry bushes growing on the west lands of the castle without his or his senior guardian's allowance. All in all, Judy thought, those were simple to follow. All the details with regards to patrols she were to decide with the senior guardian who would be back much later in the evening. Meanwhile, the doe could pick a room for herself on the second floor amongst those not marked.

At the very least, the bunny was happy about the fact sir Christopher didn't seem to care about her species.

\m/

The room seemed to be clean enough. It looked like someone took due care of householding duties within the castle. Maybe this would not be such a bad assignment… If only anything would happen here. The official reports stated no occurrence of portal opening in the last thirteen years. Apparently, the local guardian, that was stationed here for the last fifteen, haven't seen any action during that time. Thirteen years in one region and with nothing to do. Judy doubted she would be able to hold on that long, and really hoped her assignment wasn't permanent. Hoped beyond all hope.

After a week of living within the castle, Judy has met only one other its inhabitant. A dour fennec fox, going by the name of Finnick. He was responsible for the household and provision. Not one for small talk, the fennec showed her around the castle and its grounds, inquired as to her culinary preferences and left to attend to his business. The guardian stationed in the region didn't return yet. Sir Christopher said that its was a common occurrence, since the fox was busy in the region. Judy decided not to ask what with. She could wait. After all, the castle provided for her needs. There also was a training course on the grounds built with species much closer to her size in mind, rather than the "universal" course in Zootopia. So the doe busied herself with training, studying the district map and getting used to loneliness.

\m/

The first meeting with her senior guardian would forever be ingrained into the mind or the bunny doe. The dirty rags, the filthy smell of singed fur and a mammal going on for too long without bath. And those green eyes, sparkling with mirth and confidence beyond one of his status. Judy remembered them the most, as they were exactly the same eyes of the fox she helped out on her way to the castle. Her first reaction was quite predictable, she would reflect much later. Call him a liar and demand compensation to her honor. The fox? He simply said: "It's called a hustle, sweetheart", and left to the second floor. Leaving the bunny standing in a pool of liquid rock, slowly sucking her in, making it impossible for the doe to give chase. That was the first time her worldview was shaken.

Judy took great pride in the uniform she wore. It showed her accomplishments, determination and will. When she spotted the obnoxious tod the next day, wearing some leaf patterned green longsleeve and brown trousers while being a guardian, and her technical commander at that, along with what happened yesterday, she couldn't take it. The bunny challenged the fox to a duel. A standard one amongst guardians, with a short sword and a buckler. She was going to so wipe that cocky smirk of his.

Judy was shocked at how easy her win was. The tod behaved as if he never held either a sword or a buckler, his stance extremely wide, movements uncoordinated and lacking in use of thrusting or chopping techniques. The bunny guardian was cautious at first, being afraid this was all a ruse to lure her. But then in a matter of seconds the tod was on the ground on his arse. It took but a single counter strike with her buckler to make the tod stager back and a finishing blow to his ribs with her sword. Blunted its edge might be, but with how much momentum it had behind its weight, the strike would be painful. Not enough to down a guardian, since they were trained to withstand pain, but this just showed how weak the vulpine, assigned to this district for the last fifteen years was. Disgusted with the red fox, who was cringing in pain but still wearing that obnoxious smirk, as if he was the winner here, Judy took her leave.

On her way into the castle she met Finnick. Her greeting was ignored, as was her presence, despite him being nothing but cordial during her stay. Something was wrong, but she could not understand what. The red fox didn't appear after that duel and the fennec studiously ignored her for the following week. Sir Christopher was gone on some errand and was not to return for almost a month, leaving the bunny to herself once again.

By the end of two weeks after her meeting with the fox Judy was ready to crawl onto the walls, she was so bored. Her daily regime consisted of simple things: wake up with the sun, wash, exercise, make breakfast, train with her short sword and buckler, make lunch, study maps of the districts, survey surrounding lands, make dinner, prepare her equipment for tomorrow, wash, go to bed soon after the sun set. Even though the doe loved order, she hated useless routine. And she felt exactly that, useless. The bunny was even ready to find that red fox and start begging him to forgive her offences (she was ready to forget the fact it was he who lied to her and stole her money) and start teaching her what it meant to be a guardian in practice, despite obvious lack of any invasions. But Judy didn't even know if he was still in the castle…

Only one way to find out.

\m/

The giant bell of castle Charlemagne tolled for the first time in what seemed like years. The thick coat of dust falling of the brass monster made Judy sneeze as she rocked on the rope from side to side, thick pieces of cotton closing her ear canals to protect the bunny's hearing and ears, as she managed to sound the required four rings. This was a bit of a gamble, but in the end it played off.

First to arrive was the small fennec fox, cursing like a sailor and promising to send whoever dared to attack the castle into oblivion to have some quality time with local demons. His extensive knowledge on the types of demons was somewhat commendable, Judy decided. Next was the red fox.

\- Finnick, who in his un-bloody-right mind attacks Charlemagne? In the middle of the day at that? Could you go and ask them to at least wait until sundown? I want to sleep. - The supposedly senior guardian of the district sounded extremely whiny and sleepy. Judy was sure she heard him yawn while she stepped down the ladder from the ringing platform.

\- Shut up you soddin cretin! I am trying to see. - The sand colored fox ran from one window to another, once more checking each direction to no avail.

\- Hey, kissy face, I must insist that I am perfectly fine with women, thank you… - Before the red tod could finish his speech though, he was cut off.

\- Call me that name one more effing time and I will bite that effing smirk off your stupid face! The hell do you want, bunny? - Finnick was the first one to notice Judy's presence while the fox seemed to not pick it up, since she stood right behind him.

\- Bunny? Mate, you got to lay off the grapevine juice for a bit, it… - a rather round "ahem" and thumping of metal soil against wooden floor made the red tod turn around and glance down in confusion.

\- Um, Fin? Do you happen to see a gray bunny in a full guardian garb standing right at my feet? Have we both died? - The fox was pinching himself, mocking her, Judy was sure of it. So, just for good measure she kicked him in his shin. Not too hard, just to make him think before saying anything else.

\- Ouch! This one is stuffed with rocks, where did you buy this thing? - Her second kick missed. At least when it wasn't about his tongue, he learned, Judy mused. Maybe something could still be done about this sorry joke of a guardian.

\- My name is Judy Hopps, and I am a guardian assigned to this district. I have my papers and… - Her speech was unceremoniously interrupted by already retreating fox.

\- Get lost fluff. This is no playground and I am no babysitter. Ask your mommy if you need one. - This time the doe was seriously ticked off. How dare this redneck thief treat her this way. Especially after he got his sorry ass kicked?

\- Not so fast mister. One more step and you are under arrest. - This seemed to get the fox's attention.

\- For what, little bunny. Hwurting youw fweewings? - She really hated the face he made while talking to her, as if she was a small stupid child that barely understood what was said to her.

\- Dereliction of duty. Scamming. Slandering reputation of guardians. The list goes on. Care for me to continue? - Now this seemed to strike a nerve with the fox, since he adopted a more defensive pose with crossed arms.

\- Words. Yours against mine. Even if you were someone more trustworthy, do you think they would believe you just based on that? - This was what she was waiting for. For the fox to dig out his own grave.

\- Oh no, you are right! I am sure your mandatory journal is filled with all the reports that will back you up and not just blank pages, isn't it? - This was something Judy encountered while researching the district and its history. Lack of official reports from the current guardian. Last one was received approximately ten years back. She knew she got him by the sudden folding of his ears and the downwards curve of his smirk.

\- It's called a hustle, sweetheart. - This was the phrase he told her after returning and meeting her for the first time. His face has shown some confusion though, as if he could not understand where did she learn it from. The tod opened his muzzle to say something but was stopped. By a loud and boisterous laugh of Finnick.

\- She hustled you man! She hustled you gooood! Damn, looks like you are working for the retardians once more, my fleabitten boy. Good luck then. You are gonna need it. - And so, one merry fennec fox left a very annoyed gray bunny and a very sullen red fox to their own devices.

This was going to be an interesting experience.

\m/

If Judy hoped for her life to change, she definitely got her wish. The doe now often remembered what her father, Stu Hopps, often told her: "careful what you wish, you might just get it", followed by her mother, Bonnie Hopps, adding: "careful what you wish, you might regret it". Judy now experienced the wisdom of her parents' words. She got what she wished for and she dearly regretted it.

Why did she even think the fox would help her in the first place? His ever present smirk haunted her days from the moment the tod would find her in the afternoon until she left for bed. He didn't even introduce himself! And definitely didn't try to be helpful. Irritating? Yes. Annoying? True. A sore in her eye? Definitely. A pain in the ass? Most appropriate description.

Judy learned nothing new from the red tod. And he constantly aggravated her with jabs and veiled insults, completely sure in her sticking with protocol and not raising her paw against her superior. Judy knew he was right in his belief. She would not go against the rules.

And then, the tod just went missing again.

\m/

When Judy decided to appeal to sir Christopher, the wolf was not amused. But neither did he rash to her help. The gray noble just sat there for some time, staring at her. Judging. The bunny doe had to call upon every ounce of stubborness she was notorious for in the academy not to flee under the intensity of the elder predator's gaze.

\- What do you know of the Charlemagne, guardian? What have you learned from you official reports you claim to care so much about? - Judy knew that wolves were considered to be among the most expressive species among all of the mammals. They cared not for subtlety, favors or feelings of others. A pack lived in a world completely different from that surrounding them. And she could see it now for herself, since wolves were a rarity among guardians. Something about the leadership of the organization being weak and corrupt.

Sir Christopher oozed disdain and disgust. She could not be sure what or who it was directed at, but did everything in her power not to let it affect her. The bunny answered truthfully, about the fact nothing much was stated in the officially available information on the castle and district. Previous senior guardian died, current senior guardian was responsible for the region for the last thirteen years, after his supervisor died. The Fallenrock province haven't seen any activity in the last ten years, judging by the lack of any reports and no expeditions being sent to support the local guardian. That was all.

\- And Bogo wonders why only two wolf clans are willing to provide recruits for the guardians. He likes to think he is the one in control. Stubborn numbskull. - The wolf's face contorted in an expression of rage and this time Judy was unable to keep her body from taking a step back. This was not a situation she was hoping to find herself in. The academy has drilled its cadets to rely upon their instincts. Many prey instructors stressed how important it is to listen to them, especially when facing demons. And dealing with unstable predators. Yet at the same time, the doe was trained to follow the rules to the letter (being a rebel she never actually was a sticker for them, but knew them all to be able to wiggle her way out of any unfortunate situation). Now, these two doctrines warred within her being, as the bunny instincts inside her subconscious screamed about a dangerous being being present in the room, while her consciousness adamantly stated that this was her lord, whom she was supposed to show her utmost respect. The decision though was taken away from her hands as there was some kind of commotion coming from the hall leading towards the main room.

\- Sorry to interrupt you, Christopher, but we have a situation. A portal has opened two miles to the south from Gnawed Tree. I will be taking the reinforcements we were so graciously given to test them out. - When the fox entered, that infuriating smug expression still present, the rage of sir Leeson seemed to have instantly evaporated. Now it seemed curious.

\- Another one just six weeks after the last one? That can't be good. Take her and leave. I will try and send another missive to Zootopia on your behalf, and then leave myself for another inspection of the fractures. There were no signs of worsening from the previous time, but if I missed anything… - Both the wolf and the fox exchanged nods and sir Christopher got up from his throne. The gaze of his orange eyes landed upon Judy, making her nose give out a number of twitches.

\- Make sure the bunny is tested and can be trusted. But. Don't just go dunking her in the lake. I will know. - The last sentence got an eye roll from the unusually attentive red fox who simply gave out a mock salute as the sign of his understanding. Seeing it, the wolf left without another word. Judy relaxed her body a bit from the tension that stockpiled while in the presence of sir Christopher. Never ever would she think that a mammal that could be her grandfather could have such a terrifying presence. But then the doe was reminded that her tribulations were not over.

\- So, Carrots. How about you get your stubby tail equipped and get going? I hope your strider is up for a ride and you were paying attention to what I said. Set out as soon as you are ready, I will catch up with you at the Gnawed Tree. - With that, the annoying fox has left, not waiting for any kind of response from her. She heard him scream something to Finnick in a language she couldn't recognize, something along the lines of "vittu mina tapan sen". Several moments passed though and her cheerful personality took over, making the bunny jump up and down in one place for several times. Finally, some action! She waited for this moment her entire life! Judy knew, she was not going to fail this test. If that stupid fox could do it, she was sure of her ability to best him.

The time has finally come.

\m/

She could not believe what was happening. Just a few moments before Judy was quietly looking for anything out of the order, the next a swarm of lesser demons erupted from a transparent fracture in the air. Ugly, furless, not much larger than your average raccoon, with rounded chitinous bodies, and six sectioned legs ending in large hooks instead of fingers. Their heads were a part of the general torso positioned parallel to the ground, with long protruded pincer-jaws of incredible sharpness. They had some resemblance to bugs inhabiting her world, but while those were small and harmless, these were bloodthirsty and hungry. And she constituted a rather tasty lunch for the one who would get to her first.

It was when they appeared and started in her direction that the bunny realised how inadequate her gear was. Her steel plated armor restricted her movements greatly, weighing her down. Buckler would not be able to provide any kind of protection against those stupidly wide pincer-jaws capable of simply snapping her in half. Well, not really, due to the armor, but would the thin steel can be able to withstand the pressure and not become her coffin? Judy really didn't want to find an answer to that while still wearing it. The bunny had ditched her helmet and at least had her full vision field and hearing range.

Judy was running back to the Gnawing tree where she left her strider to go around and reconnaissance the area. Of course, without waiting for the aggravating fox. Who did he think he was, giving her orders? She was valedictorian of her class with best results in scouting over the last decade, after all. The bunny was sure nothing could go wrong. Well, apart from her obviously full proof plan. Still, the doe thought, even if that fox was here, they would still have to run. They would need several boars or someone larger to deal with this lesser infestation and then close the portal. But still. Running as fast as possible in a suite of plate armor (no matter how light) was tiring! And damn hot to add. Not a good combination for her racing heart. At least, right over the next hill it was only around seven hundred feet to her strider. She could do it. Just a bit further.

Out of a corner of her sight she caught a blur moving towards her from the left. Desperate, Judy pushed her legs even harder, but miscalculated. Her armour was a down scaled version of a standard issued guardian variant, not taking into account her specie's much longer and more powerful legs. The skirtlike plates that were there to protect her lower abdomen were too long and restricted her leg movements. This time her right thigh hit the plate a bit too hard, sending the doe tumbling to the ground.

With horror she recalled stories of larger guardians being devoured in seconds after being toppled, their deafening screams of agony carried through whole battlefields, shattering the troops morale and fighting spirits. And her, dying on her first assignment in such an inglorious way with no one to witness it, no will to deliver her family, no battle brothers and sisters to raise their horns for her departure? What was she even striving for?

The thoughts passed through Judy's head at the speed of lightning, her body paralyzed, eyes locked with horror at the approaching horde of lesser demons, aching to feast upon her flesh. A paw reached out to grab her arm and a moment later she found herself being righted up, making the bunny gasp at the sudden loss of orientation. Up ahead the swarm suddenly found itself slowed down, trudging through a patch of land that turned to sand.

\- Carrots, if you want to die, could you please just drop off some cliff or properly hang yourself on a rope, last will note and all properly organized, and not drag me into this? Or are those methods considered way too mundane by modern youth and you actually want to have a taste of something more extravagant? - Him. It was that damn red fox's voice her mind registered! For a moment she was happy just to be alive, the next she was not so sure.

\- If I had an elaborate death wish, I would try to listen to your horrible puns and jokes every waking moment. I can't even imagine a more horrible death. - Judy was shocked. Both at her answer and his chuckle. What was so funny in discussing someone's death?! It was unnatural! Yet here she was, standing in a sand speaking with a tod she hated and joked about how she would prefer to die were she to be a masochist?! In front of a horde of demons at that! Not good, she probably lost some part of common sense after the fall.

\- Well then, stay here. I was planning to make this a lecture, but you seem more like practice first type of a student. Watch, think and learn. They don't teach this at the academy. - Judy noticed that his last words lost any kind of jockster tone, instead they were filled with malice. Seemed like he had no love lost between him and the institution that prepared future guardians. Without a weapon, and with a sudden realization that the red fox was a "lawbreaker" (she knew it from the day they met the second time, when she was dragging herself out of that wet rock pool, but didn't think too much of it), Judy decided to see how he operated.

The weapon the fox used seemed badly suited for him, with just the blade reaching almost the tod's muzzle, and then the handle adding almost his elbow to that length. The strong part was almost as wide as the tod's paw, and he carried it by the blade in his paw, ready for use at any moment.

First of the demons, screeching, has finally overpowered the sucking power of sandy trap and charged towards the most obvious target. Just an instant later, the tod was in a stance that now made much more sense than during his fight with Judy. Legs spread too wide, knees bent to much for a lower center, the oversized longsword held up with both paws holding the hilt as far apart as possible without holding the pommel.

"Longswords are not suitable for fights against demons. The key principle when operating such a sword with two paws is you have to focus on building your attack in a way that will leave you closed to attacks and counterattacks by your opponent. This is based upon the instinct of self preservation each mammal possesses. Demons don't. This leads to a situation where years upon years of training with a longsword sword brought but a single dead demon. Because a longsword wielder would expect for them to get away from their weapon while the demons kept charging. And after one impales itself on the blade, others would tear its wielder apart. So, the best way to fight demons is this: full body armor for protection from their toxic ichor and spit, a shield for protection from their weapons, and a sword that you are able to wield in one hand freely for killing."

Judy knew what should come next. A standard diagonal slash to keep the enemy at bay or let it impale itself upon the blade, measuring the distance and at the same time keeping its wielder out of the enemy's reach. All mammals wielding a longsword would start that way from the position the fox adapted, and it was just as her instructor said, not suitable to fighting demons. Maybe against a single demon, but there were others charging in after their keen. The fox would just become mincemeat. Judy had to do something. She knew she should. But the bunny was paralyzed, eyes wide, ears erect, nose twitching…

The fox has gone against all dogmas of sword fighting though. When the demon was almost upon him, the guardian lowered his center even more, drawing the sword behind him, its tip almost touching the ground now. His right leg started moving before the sword, also a wrong move for an experienced longsword wielder. While adding a bit of strength behind the strike, it also exposed him and made pulling back an almost impossible endeavour, leaving overpowering the enemy in front as the only choice. The strike from the red fox cut the demon through its sturdy legs, dug into its hard chitinous chestplate, through torso and came out from what was the lesser creature's back, severing half of its head and left pincer. All in one fluid motion and a single exhale.

But the fox didn't stop at it. His first strike morphed into a downward chop, leaving a beheaded demon that was focusing on a panicking strider tied to a tree several feet away. The chop fluidly transferred into a low roundhouse upslash, leaving a third demon headless.

Judy was mesmerised. This was definitely not taught at the academy. Yes, the fox operated using standard rules of wielding a twohanded sword, but with one single omission - no defense. He fought as if he was already dead, not caring for the possibility of him being impaled or trampled. No armor slowed him down, just the same dirty cloak she saw when they first met on her road to the castle. The tod focused solely on the enemy in front of him, then the one beside, then the one behind the ones he killed already. All the while impending the demons' movements with the sand he created, making them slower and not allowing to swarm the fox. Once, a single demon managed to flank the fox, and Judy was sure he would not be able to turn his giant sword in time to meet the new threat. To the bunny's absolute horror and astonishment, the fox didn't need to. He simply turned on his toes, lowered the blade towards the demon simply by pulling left arm up, and when the blade was at one level with the charging demon, the tod thrust. As if he was holding a spear. The charging demon had its head pierced and then split apart as the fox guardian violently retrieved his weapon from its corpse.

Suddenly, Judy realised she was holding her breath. The last demon was simply chopped to death by two symmetrical overhead swings from the fox. She was fascinated. Never had the doe seen such a giant weapon to be operated with so much fluidity and deadlines. Judy understood now that when it would come to something like a real fight, she stood not a chance at her level now. The fox could easily match her speed and with the length of his weapon could reach her from a distance she would only be able to traverse quickly in a jump…

A loud screech echoed through the air as another creature has left the portal. This one was as tall as a rhino, but thankfully not as massive. Its thin body was devided into two distinct parts: a thick abdomen, parallel to the ground and supported by four segmented legs, and a torso with two hands that sported extremely sharp scythe-like blades. Its head was small, with beady eyes that seemed to be able to see all around the demon without it needing to rotate its head.

\- A mantis. This is getting interesting. First commanding specie in a decade. - Apparently, the fox have all but forgotten about the bunny, since after the arrival of the demon he didn't even spare her a single glance. The tod turned towards the green colored demon, his giant longsword's blade resting on his right shoulder.

\- If it isn't the Red One. So you were the one to stand in the way. Again. - Judy more felt than heard the voice. It seemed to be carried on the wind, whispering in a thousand of murmurs, making her skin crawl under the fur.

\- And here I thought you guys just had short life spans. But it seems to always somehow end up my fault. Oh, I know, I know. How about next time you knock first. Or better yet, ask permission to set your sorry maggots amok on my turf? They might live a little bit longer then, you know? - The fox didn't respond with his own voice, but the same way that demon did. Through the air. This time though Judy felt something more than just goosebumps. Her heart started beating faster, while her instincts once more screamed at her to get the sliced cabbages away from here.

\- You meatbag dare tell me, Shahesha, what to do? You are nothing but food and food must die in silence! - The demons voice didn't change, despite its apparent agitation. The red tod was not very impressed though, judging by his trade smirk once more occupying his muzzle.

\- Yeap, short life spans - equally short memory spans. Such a sad thing. And here I thought you learned your lesson the last time. You know, I don't even get any gratitude for what I do here, your keen could at least try and negotiate with me for a bit. I would really love to meet the one pulling the strings behind you all. - The whole situation seemed absurd to the bunny. What in the carrots name was going on here? Did the fox really was so in love with the sound of his voice that he could talk literally as long as anyone listened? This was ridiculous, yet her instincts kept insisting that nothing happening around meant safety for her health.

\- You meatbag! Meatbags be meatbags and will be eaten by their respected masters! You dare not slander the name of our Mother, meatbag! I see to that you see as I will be pulling your innards and eating them out of your still warm body! - Something seemed strange to the young bunny guardian for a while, and only now she realized why. There were no records of demons talking! This was why this whole occurrence seemed like a dream to her. Because demons were supposed to be deadly but stupid creatures from another plane of existence, not capable of anything but operating on their base instinct to kill and eat everything in their way…

\- Eh, not even a shred of originality… Sorry to disappoint you, but there is a list of your kind who want the same exact thing. I suggest you ask who is the last in line first, and then try to make your move. Let me help you join them. - Once more her bunny body trembled with uncontrollable fear, one her mind could not comprehend. The whispering wind that carried the fox's voice was somehow so much more potent and deadly than the voice of the demon, despite being playful in tone and wording.

In a greeting manner, the fox extended his right paw towards the mantis demon. At first, Judy was confused as to what he was doing, but then she saw it. Thousands upon thousands of sand grains moving up from the ground where demon stood to cover him. The green being screeched and tried to break free. Its legs convulsed, big pseudo wings on its back fluttered, large scythe-like front appendages trying to slice off the oncoming wave of uncaring sand. But the sand steadily crawled higher, like a living creature, inch by inch taking over the whole body of its victim, restricting it with the sheer will that stood behind it.

The fox's expression was relaxed, Judy noted. He seemed to enjoy the screeches and chattering of the trapped demon as it started to realise the dreadful touch of death resting upon it.

When the sand covered all of the demon's body, leaving just a small hole for its muzzle to be seen, the fox lifted his hand up in a rather slow motion. With it, the sand coffin slowly floated into the air, as if to give a better view of what was going to transpire to an invisible audience.

\- Do tell your mommy that Nicholas Wilde and Christopher Leeson send their regards. - With a vicious smile, that bared his fangs, the fox closed his fist. What Judy saw after that could only happen in two cases: either the sand mass covering the mantis demon was extremely heavy, or the will behind the fox's grip was much stronger than that of any of the guardian sanctioned "lawbreaker" she met during her training in the academy. The demon was not just broken. The force behind the crush was so large, its ichor burst from the openings within the sand coffin. And what was left after its broken body was released could easily be served as porridge to the new recruits. It was terrifying.

\- Close the portal, Carrots. I hope you can do at least that part right, am I right? - There was a rather thick layer of sarcasm and scepticism in his tone, Judy noted, but she couldn't actually bring herself to care at this point. She probably already lost all the points she could earn from this occurrence. There was no point in digging her grave even deeper by disobeying. No matter how skilled she was with a sword and buckler, the doe understood that she would never be able to get into a jumping distance to the fox. And he apparently would be more than capable of cutting her down mid spring.

With a sour mood, but at least alive, the bunny guardian silently went to do what she was told.

\m/

\- Well, that was a fast one. Does the academy finally teach how to actually think and adjust, not just apply the standard procedure to every portal? - The fox was sitting, his back leaning against the tree trunk, her strider staying as far away from the tod as its rope would allow. Well, the ichor of the demons, even lesser ones, was toxic and stank a lot. For a moment she wondered how was he bearing the stench, but then the doe was ready to hit her head against the tree. She was so dumb sometimes. The tod was a "lawbreaker", who has shown his control over earth and wind already. Of course he could bear with the stench since he didn't even need to smell it.

\- I tweaked the closing procedure myself. Though it is not encouraged in the academy, I thought you wouldn't mind much, seeing how you yourself use methods that are condemned by the academy. - During her short run towards the portal, closing it, and than a stroll back, Judy was able to take control of her facilities back from all the rampaging instincts. As such, the bunny was able to think clearly now, and not just be intimidated by the display this fox put.

\- Sorry to ask this only now, but what is your name? Official documents never stated it, and I was very incensed at you all this time, so this question never even registered as something I should ask. Which is very rude of me. Please forgive me. - Judy, seeing the fox's sceptical look, realized that words would not be enough to convince him. She dropped to her left knee and offered him her sword, hilt first.

\- I offer my sincere apologies. I realize my transgressions against you as a person, and my inadequacy as a guardian. I offer my life as reparation for offence to you. - Guardians decided any issues that arouse between them in a duel. But if they have offended a civilian, another mammal, they were required to give up their weapons and ask for forgiveness of the person they offended. A practice burried under a ton of excuses and never actually used. Still, here was a bunny in front of him who offered not just her weapon, but her life as payment. She might think all she wants of him, but he was not a merciful soul.

With a grin, the fox raised the short sword, and brought it down upon the bunnies open neck.

\m/ Two years later \m/

The wolf stood, encased in his ceremonial plate armor, decorated with a cloth tunic depicting the great deeds of his ancestors. The greatsword sir Christopher Leeson used in his numerous battles was held by the base of the blade with his right paw. Mirroring him, but still in that awful green outfit and brown cloack, was the red fox Christopher took under his wing fifteen years ago. The boy has changed much since then. Only his self satisfied smirk and bright green eyes reminded of the youngun the wolf met at the door of his castle, having just been allocated to the province of Fallenrock, fresh from the academy.

Both canines stood at the entrance to the tomb where the rulers of castle Charlemagne came to finally rest in peace. Today it was Christopher's day to join his ancestors, bringing the long lineage of Charlemagne to its end.

\- You sure you want to go like this old pal? No screams about vengeance, no going out like a true warrior in a battle? - The tod was showing his relaxed attitude, but Christopher could see how painful it was for him to finally separate from his longtime mentor. The one who taught him everything. Christopher though had no remorse and no regrets in leaving this world.

\- Remember what I told you? Hail and kill. But there is a third part to that motto. Hail, kill and die. It doesn't matter how you die. Just be sure you die on your own terms, whether in battle or in peace. My time has come a long time ago, and I overstayed my welcome. For you, Nicholas. Now that you have your second half, it is time for me to go and for you to assume the responsibility you were born to take. My dear Elly has been waiting for me patiently, and I don't have it within myself to make her wait any longer. - The wolf's smile was genuine, seeing as the usually reserved tod let his sundered soul to briefly shine through his eyes. Their hands met, both men clasping each others shoulder in a show of respect and camaraderie nearly extinct these days. Then, he turned the other way.

\- I know it has been grueling two years for you. But you gave your life away and prevailed. On this I congratulate you. Please look after the people of Fallenrock and the castle Charlemagne. My line may be gone, but its legacy will live on. In you. - The wolf's expression hardened, his posture straightened, yet he did not break their stare. His right hand, clasped in a fist, stroke his chestplate above the heart three times. Two raised fists replyed to his salute.

\- I welcome you into the House of Death. Kill those who threaten our kin and make this world a safer place for the present and the future. Farewell my friends. And don't be hasty in following me. I won't be waiting anyways. - With his last words, the wolf turned and entered the tomb. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the signs were still there. His tail remained rigid, and his legs barely lifted from the ground. Just like his ancestors, like his love, he would turn to stone come dawn. Finnick rotated the giant stone shield, acting as a door to the tomb, back into its place. It was always fascinating and scary to watch the diminutive fox show his true strength off.

\- I guess you are now the new lord of Castle Charlemagne, sir Wilde?

\- Yeap. But leave the formalities for guests and the next unlucky guardian or recruit who gets sent here.

\- You still gonna hustle them?

\- You bet. But, enough about me. Let's talk about you. - The fox finally turned, his gaze roaming the grey figure in front of him, wearing plain clothes, not unlike his, sans the cloak and of blue coloring. Finally, a soft smile graced his muzzle and lit his green eyes, replacing the mourning look after his long time friend Christopher.

\- As the lord of Castle Charlemagne and Fallenrock province, I officially greet you, senior guardian. Welcome into the House of Death, Judith Hopps.


End file.
